Tears of An Angel
by coolcat0789
Summary: Harry loves a certain girl with with all of his heart but what will happen when right after he proposes, he has to go help with the war against Voldemort? My first fic, please read and review, sequel coming soon-COMPLETED
1. Happiness

_ Tears of An Angel_

_ By:Me, Coolcat0789_

**Chapter 1:Happiness**  
  
He watched her as she walked across the grounds, beautiful, sophisticated, and brilliant. He saw her smile as she got closer to the lake. Her smiles always made him feel better not to mention they were adorable. He also smiled as he remembered the day they'd met.

_He looked around the living room of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Ron and Hermione were sitting on a couch, talking quietly. Ginny was a building a card castle out of Exploding Snap cards. Fred and George were thinking up names for their new and latest inventions. Tonks was sitting in front of a mirror, trying to decide what color to change her hair to today. Remus was sitting at the table, looking up something. He also heard Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, fixing lunch. He figured everyone was avoiding him because he was basically an emotional rollercoaster right now, what with Sirius's death and everything. He'd just gotten here not too long ago and already, everyone was staying away from him. He sighed. Then he heard a door open. _

He looked up and standing there was Professor Dumbledore but he wasn't alone. Two kids stood in front of him. They looked about his age, one was a girl, the other a boy. He was surprised. The girl had waist-length, curly but slightly wavy, dark brown hair, cerulean blue eyes that twinkled like the Professor's, peach-toned skin, a curvy but muscular figure, and a cute smirk that turned into a smile as she looked around the room. The boy next to her had short, slightly curly auburn hair and bright emerald green eyes that twinkled too, a masculine and muscular figure, and a goofy grin that was planted on his face. They both walked towards the others. The boy walked over to Ginny and started helping her build the card castle. She grinned at him. The girl walked over to Fred and George.

"Fred! George! My partners in pranks!" she said as she hugged them both.

"Hi Jess!" they both chorused each picking her up and swinging her around.

"Hey Ron, Mione, how are the both of ya?" she asked turning towards the pair.

"Great Jess" Ron replied.

"I'm just fine Jess." Hermione spoke up.

Hey Gin, is my idiotic brother helping you with your card castle or just wrecking it?" she asked surveying it.

"I really dunno Jess." Ginny replied giggling.

Oliver chuckled. "Oh come on sis, you know I was helping her."

"Yeah, suuure I do." Jessica replied rolling her eyes.

Then she spotted him. She walked over.

"Hi, I don't believe I've met you. I'm Jessica Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter, in case you're wondering and that guy over there is my twin brother Oliver." So she was related to Dumbledore. That would explain the twinkle in both of their eyes.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." he replied shaking her hand.

"You're Harry Potter? Then I have something for you." she said.

Then she reared back her hand and slapped him.

"That's for yelling at my grandfather last year." she growled.

"Jessica!" "Harry had every right to yell and scream at me!" Dumbledore said walking over.

"Still, it's the principle of the thing." she spoke up.

Harry was holding his cheek, filling with anger and rage every second she stood there glaring at him.

"He himself said that it was his fault Sirius died." he growled at her.

"It's Lestrange's fault that he died, Potter." she retorted, her face contorting with fury.

His anger took over then. He jumped up and came at her but she flipped him over on his back. He had the wind knocked out of him. She bent over him and said, "You don't choose your opponents very wisely." Even though he was furious at her, he was surprised when she held her hand out to him to help him up. He looked up at her and she smirked. He rolled his eyes and took her hand.

After that day, they remained on 'touchy' terms to put it lightly but eventually her charm had pulled him in and they began to be friends. She'd helped him get over Sirius's death and helped him to accept the responsibility of saving both the magical world and the muggle one. They both fought against Voldemort that year, their sixth year at school, yet their first year of knowing each other. Now in his seventh, they'd gotten closer than friends and started going out. Now it was almost the end of the year, close to graduation. Harry wanted to propose to her. He knew that he only known her for almost two years but he felt like he'd known her for a lifetime. Now he was just watching her as she gracefully walked down to the lake and just sat on the bank, drawing pictures on the surface with her finger.

Now Harry knew that the war with Voldemort was still waging and that he could be killed and that he should be concerned or worried about the upcoming fight with Voldemort but at the moment as he watched his girlfriend, he felt totally at peace. He finally decided that it was time. He plucked a lily that he saw and walked towards her. As he stood over her, he put the lily through her hair, right over her right ear. She turned and smiled.

"Harry, what brings you out here?" she asked.

"There's something I need to do." he replied.

"Okay."

He reached over and took one of her hands, reached into his pocket with the other.

"Jess, I know we've only known each other for almost two years but I love you so much and I want to be married to you and have children with you, children with your eyes, and your lips, and my Quidditch skills, and my last name. Basically what I'm trying to say is, (He opened the small blue velvet box) Jessica Melody Dumbledore, will you marry me?"

She looked from the ring to his face. He watched as a single tear slid down her cheek and she smiled again. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "Yes, I will."

Harry hugged her back then kissed her, feeling that in that moment he was happier than he'd been in a very long time.


	2. Then Tragedy

**Chapter 2:Then Tragedy**  
  
Jessica walked with Harry to the Head Boy dorm that night with the knowledge that she was engaged. It was exciting and scary all at the same time. Harry had completely changed her life.  
  
She'd had no idea that he was gonna propose to her but she had absolutely no regrets. When she walked inside and walked into Harry's bedroom, He pulled her to him and kissed her with unleashed passion.

Jessica's POV  
  
I was slightly surprised by his sudden kiss, I must admit, but I was enjoying every minute of it. I could only pull my high-heeled sandals off of my bare feet before he pulled me in for another kiss. His tongue was practically dancing against my own and his hands were skillfully undoing my blouse. My hands were running through his messy hair, then they moved down, pulling his shirt over his head then sliding down his bare chest slowly. He lowered me down slowly onto his bed and kept on kissing me moving from my lips down to my neck and collarbone. Little did I know that both our hands were both still working on each other. Now I was just lying there in my bra and underwear and Harry was in his boxers. He was just looking down at me. I imagined I looked a mess, hair everywhere, cheeks flushed, I could lipsticks smeared on his face so I could predict it was on my own face too. I couldn't help but smile. Harry looked positively adorable and sexy all at the same time. I grinned my evil grin. I pulled him down on top of me and rolled over so that I was on top of him now. I straddled his stomach and grinned again.

"That was evil, my little demonic angel." he chortled.

"Well you're right, I am demonic and angelic all at the same time." I told him.

He leaned up and kissed me roughly.

"I'm demonic too ya know." he grinned.

I just laughed.  
(End of Jessica's POV)

Harry woke up the next morning and looked down an the angel next to him. Even extremely ruffled and messy looking after the night before, she was still beautiful. He was about to kiss her and wake her up when an owl fluttered in the window and landed on the bed next to him. He took the letter and read it, regret filling inside him as he read it.

Harry,  
  
Voldemort sent Dumbledore a letter last night telling him that the war is going to end soon because he was going to kill you and all that stuff, but basically he did say that the war was not going to take place here which basically makes Dumbledore and the Order think he's got something up his sleeve. We need to you to come to headquarters right away. The bad news is that you can't bring anyone with you. I'm sorry but we can't afford any of them to get killed and we're sure you don't want that either. I'll talk to you soon Harry.

Remus Lupin

Harry groaned. He had to leave his best friends and fiancee because of this stupid war now. He'd have to wake her up and tell her. He turned to her when her eyes opened up and she smiled at him.

"Good morning gorgeous." he said trying to be happy, for her sake.

"Good morning Harry." she replied kissing him on the cheek.

"Jess, I've got to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Her smile was loving and caring and her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"I-I have to leave you and Ron, Mione, Ginny, everyone and go help the Order. Voldemort sent a suspicious letter to Dumbledore about the war and I can't bring any of you with me. I don't want to break off our engagement so will you wait for me?"   
  
She looked so sad it tore Harry's heart apart to see her like that. A single tear slid down her cheek. He wiped away then she nodded.

"I'll wait for you love." she whispered.

Harry watched as she stood up and began getting dressed again.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving."

"What?!?" he exclaimed.

"Harry, I love you with all my heart and I'll miss you terribly and I know this isn't your fault, but I can't NOT be mad and upset about this. I need to think."-She opened the door-"Goodbye Harry."

Tears slid down Harry's face as he stared at the door. He picked up the pillow she slept on and inhaled her scent, more tears falling. He looked at the picture on his nightstand of the two of them. Harry's photographic self picked Jessica's photographic self up and spun her around. She laughed.

"Goodbye Jessica..."

I can't believe this.

Damnit, Damnit, Damnit.

**Fin**


End file.
